


These Bruises

by smcki10



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU Kim Burgess left Chicago years before, to break away from her abusive husband. She reaches out to the one person she knows will always help her Adam Ruzek
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s my brand new AU fic! Thank you to Sa_Lita44 for all her help as my beta and who I bounce ideas off of. P.s. I’m sorry about the way it formats I have no clue how to fix it or why it does it. Cause it doesn’t look this way till I publish it

Kim Burgess-Millar sit in her son’s closet with the 3 year-old next to her and her 9 milimeter sitting on the other side of her. She could hear her husband Matt still yelling downstairs. 

“Bitch I better have food and sex waiting when I get home.” She then heard the door slam causing her son AJ to jump. 

“Let’s wait a few minutes okay baby boy?” She was breathing hard.

“Okay momma.” She never wanted all this to be normal for her son but it was. A few minutes later, they both left the closet and she sent AJ to play while she went to the kitchen and went to her portable gun safe that was hidden in a cabinet. She pulled it out and set it on the counter and ran her hand over the engraving on it. 

Darlin’   
I’ll love you till my dying breath   
Adam

The portable gun safe had been a gift from Adam right after their engagement. She had never been able to get rid of it and she had hidden it away because Matt had a hair trigger when it came to Adam. She put the code in and it popped open. She pulled the burner phone that she had placed there a couple years ago and typed in the phone number that she knew she would never forgot. She listened as it rang; hoping that he hadn’t let it go dead like he used to. A few seconds later she heard him answer. 

“Hello?” She paused as she heard his voice. “Hello?” He said again.

“Adam don’t hang up it’s me.” She breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Kim? What’s wrong?” He asked, picking up on her fear and nervousness. 

“I’m sorry I’m calling out of the blue but I uh, I need your help. Turns out my husband likes to hit me and um I haven’t been able to leave. I kept thinking it would get better but it hasn’t he raised his hand to my son.” 

“Where are you?” She could hear him getting up from his desk. 

“Indianapolis, Indiana. I’ll text you my address.” 

“How long will that bastard be gone?” She could hear the anger in his tone.

“Until 6pm” 

“I can be there in 3 hours.” 

“Okay we’ll be ready.” She said and hung up. She went to find AJ who was in his play room. 

“Hey baby boy.” She crouched down to his level. “Can you pack as many toys as you can in this duffel bag?” 

“Okay momma.” He said as Kim made her way into her room and picked up the two pre-packed duffel bags that held her clothes and then a smaller bag with photos and other things she didn’t want to lose. She set them in the living room and then went to AJ’s room and got his pre-packed duffels that she added to the pile. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbing her gun safe and putting it in her bag. Then she went and found AJ, playing with him for the next hour. She heard the knock on the door and sprang into action. 

“Okay baby boy, you ready to go?” She asked, standing up and grabbing his duffels of toys. 

“Yep” He said following her. She glanced out the window and saw the Jeep in the drive and she knew it was Adam’s, she could see the lights in the grill. She opened the door and dissolved into tears as Adam stepped inside the house and wrapped her in a hug 

“Shh Darlin’ you’re okay, you’re both safe now.” He said has he had pulled back kissing her forehead. 

“Hm I have our stuff already packed, we just need to put AJ’s seat in your jeep.” She said as she knelt down in front of AJ. 

“Baby boy, this is momma’s friend Adam. He’s going to take us back to Chicago. Adam this is my son AJ.” Kim said, brushing some of the boys brown hair out of his eyes. 

“What’s up little man?” Adam said to the young boy holding out his fist and got a fist bump in return. 

“I want mommy to be safe.” AJ said. 

“She will be and so will you.” Adam said as he started grabbing the bags, Kim grabbing AJ’s booster seat. By the time she had the booster seat in and had buckled AJ in Adam had the Jeep loaded. 

“I just need to grab my last two bags and I’ll be right back.” She said as Adam nodded his head and got in the Jeep. She quickly ran inside and grabbed her purse and her old gear bag. She looked around the house one last time before shutting the door and walking toward the Jeep. She climbed in smiling as she heard the conversation that Adam and AJ had struck up. 

“Mommy look! Badge!” AJ said waved Adam’s extra badge around the chain hanging around his neck.

“I see baby boy.” Kim said with a small smile as Adam pulled out of the drive. 

“He was asking what my badge meant so I was telling him and then I let him see my extra badge.” 

“I want to be a cop!” AJ said loudly from the back seat. 

“You can be whatever you want to be little man.” Adam said as he pulled onto the interstate. AJ kept chattering away for about 20 minutes before he nodded off to sleep, Adam’s badge still hanging around his neck and he had it gripped in his hands. 

“You okay?” Adam asked, putting his free hand over hers. 

“I’m Better than I’ve been in years” She said, intertwining their hands. 

“So, does AJ stand for something?” 

“Yes. Adam James.” 

“You named him after me?” Adam asked surprised. 

“Regardless of how our relationship is, you’re one of the most important people to me. So, when I found out he was boy I knew I wanted him to be just like you. Because by the time he was born I had seen Matt’s true colors but I had no way to leave.” She said as a tear rolled down her cheek 

“You’re both safe now. He’ll never be able to get to either of you again. Have you lined up anywhere to stay?”

“Not yet. He kept tabs on almost everything I did.” 

“You and AJ can stay with me. I bought a house about 6 months back. Still needs a lot of work but it’s plenty big enough. Everyone can have their own rooms.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, that way you both are protected.” 

“Thank you.” She was ever so grateful for him. “Do you know if the 21st is looking for cops?” 

“Let me make a phone call.” Adam said, releasing her hand and typing on the touch screen. She watched as the screen said calling Jay Halstead as the sound of ringing filled the Jeep. 

“Hey man, any trouble?” 

“No trouble we’re heading back now.” 

“Hey Jay.” Kim said.

“Hey Kim it’s good to hear your voice.” 

“Yours too” Kim replied.

“Kim was wondering if anyone at the 21st is hiring. Do we still have it in our budget for another cop?” 

“We do. Kim you want join the team again?” Halstead was now heading Intelligence.

“Hell yeah.” She said, causing both men to laugh. 

“One you get back in town, text me and I’ll come over, we’ll take specifics. Nic has already been bugging the hell out of me.” He chuckled.

“Okay man. I’ll let you know we’ll talk to you later.” Adam said, hanging up and intertwining their hands again.

“Wait! Nic as in my sister Nicole?” Kim had clearly missed a few things. 

“Yeah. They’ve been dating for a while now. They got together about 6 months after you left. He’s proposed but Nicole refused to get engaged or married until you came home. Zo loves him, she even calls him dad.” 

“I’m happy that their happy.” Kim said quietly. She had missed so much.

“Hey, you’re going to be happy again I promise.” He said.

“I know.” She said has she brought their joined hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of his hand. They fell into a comfortable silence which was only interrupted by Adam.

“Welcome home darlin’.” Adam said has they passed the welcome to Chicago sign. Finally Kim was home and hopefully she could start fresh with her son.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s my brand new AU fic! Thank you to Sa_Lita44 for all her help as my beta and who I bounce ideas off of. P.s. I’m sorry about the way it formats I have no clue how to fix it or why it does it. Cause it doesn’t look this way till I publish it

These Bruises

20 minutes after passing the Welcome to Chicago sign, Adam pulled into the driveway of a large white house with a warp around porch and a red door. They got out and Adam grabbing a still sleeping AJ from his car seat and led Kim up the stairs. He handed her the keys to open the door since he has his hands full with AJ. Once inside, Adam led AJ on the couch.   
  
“I’m going to go grab the bags I’ll be back okay?” Adam said to Kim   
  
“Okay.” Kim said has she started looking around the house. She picked up a framed photo that sat on the mantle, the same photo she had found shoved in his desk drawer when she got promoted. She ran her finger over their younger selves. She put it back down and looked at the other photos. She smiled at the one of Adam and Zoe. She knew that even after she married Matt and left town, Adam made a point to still get Zoe once a month and do stuff with her. She heard Adam dropping some of the bags on the porch so she opened the door and started grabbing the bags. A few minutes later everything was unloaded and inside the house.   
  
“I figured we could take AJ this weekend to get stuff for his room and play room.”   
  
“Adam, that’s too much we’ll try to be out of here as soon as possible.” Kim argued.  
  
“Kim, it’s fine. I want you and AJ here, it’s what I’ve always wanted.” Any response Kim would have given him was cut off by AJ waking up   
  
“Mommy?”   
  
“I’m right here baby boy.” Kim said as he climbed off the couch   
  
“Hey little man, do you wanna go see your room?” Adam asked the boy.  
  
“Yes please.” AJ said and Adam picked him up and led Kim up the stairs, grabbing AJ’s bags of toys as they went.   
  
“The rooms need fresh paint and a few things here and there but for the most part they are put together.” Adam explained has he opened the door that would be AJ’s   
  
“What color do you want to paint your room little man?” Adam asked the little boy as they walked into the room. Kim smiled at how AJ had become taken with Adam.   
  
“Hmm red and blue! Like police and fire trucks!” AJ said hopping up and down once Adam put him down.  
  
“That is going to look awesome.” Adam said, matching the young boy’s excitement. “And this room right here will be your play room.” Adam said opening the door to the room right beside it.   
  
“Wow it’s so big!!” AJ said running into the room. “What’s that mean?” He asked point at the CPD symbol on the wall.   
  
“That, little man, is the symbol of the Chicago Police Department. It’s where I work and where your mom is going to work too. It’s actually where your mom and I met.” Adam said.   
  
“Cool!” AJ said.   
  
“Why don’t you play in here while I show mommy her room?” Adam questioned AJ.   
  
“Okay!” AJ said as Adam led Kim out and to the room next to Adam’s.   
  
“Thank you for everything.” Kim said quietly as the stood in her room.   
  
“You don’t have to thank me Darlin I would do anything for you.”   
  
“Even after I broke your heart multiple times?”  
  
“Yes, because Kimberly Burgess, you are my soulmate.” He said taking her hands in his.   
  
“I’ve made so many mistakes, the biggest one was letting you go.” Kim said fighting her tears.   
  
“From now on, this is a fresh start.” Adam said, pulling her closer to him and hugging her. As he held her he could feel her tears soaking his shirt.   
  
“Hey it’s okay you’re both safe now.” He kissed her forehead. They stood there for about 20 minutes until Kim was finally able to pull her composure together. They heard the door opening downstairs.   
  
“Hey Ruz! Where are you?” They heard Jay yell.   
  
“Upstairs” Adam called back as him and Kim exited her room and went into the hallway. Adam leaned against the doorway of AJ’s play room watching him play as Jay and Nicole made it to the top of the stairs.   
  
“Oh my god Kim! I’m so sorry!” Nicole said wrapping her in a hug.  
  
“Nic it’s my fault not yours.” Kim said.  
  
“Well that doesn’t matter now that your home.” Nicole said as she released her so that Jay could hug Kim.   
  
“It’s good you came home Burgess, we’ve all missed you but especially Ruzek.” Jay whispered in her ear before he pulled back.   
  
“AJ come here baby boy.” Kim said as AJ abandoned his toy and went to his mother.   
  
“Jay, Nicole this is my son AJ. AJ this is your uncle Jay and aunt Nicole”   
  
“Hi!” AJ said with a bright smile   
  
“AJ, I think it’s safe to say that you’re CPD’s youngest recruit.” Jay pointed to Adam’s badge that still hung around AJ’s neck.   
  
“AJ here loves anything police and firefighters.” Kim stated.   
  
“Well he’s definitely Kim’s kid.” Nicole said with a laugh.   
  
“Hey little man, do you need help with your toys?” Adam asked.  
  
“Yes please!” AJ said, leading Adam and Jay into his play room while Nicole and Kim went downstairs. Nicole went towards the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with 2 wine glasses handing one to Kim before she sat down beside Kim.   
  
“I’m surprised Adam has wine.” Kim said with a small smile.  
  
“He always keeps a bottle of your favorite wine.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I asked him once and he said because he had hope you would come home to him one day.”   
  
“I should have tried again with him, I was so afraid of getting hurt or hurting him more then I already had.” Kim said taking a sip of her wine.   
  
“You have another shot at love Kim.” Nicole said, laying her hand on Kim’s knee.  
  
“Do you, Jay and Zoe come see him a lot?”   
  
“We do. Adam still takes Zoe on those Zoe and uncle dates even though she’s almost an adult. Plus, Jay has helped him do most of the remodel on this place.”   
  
“Are we sure everything is structurally sound?” Kim asked with a laugh.   
  
“They’ve became pretty good at it actually, sometimes they even rope Kevin in.” Nicole said as Jay and Adam came down the stairs with AJ in Adam’s arms. Jay sat down by Nicole while Adam took AJ into the kitchen for a drink and a snack   
  
“So, Kim are you ready to join Intelligence again?”   
  
“I am, thank you for welcoming me back.”   
  
“No problem, I do have a surprise for you though.” She looked at his with curiosity. “You know how you sat for the detective test but left before you got the results?”  
  
“Yeah?” Kim said slowly, not sure what Jay was getting at.  
  
“Congrats Detective Burgess!” Jay said as Nicole pulled a badge out of her bag and handed it to Kim. Kim felt the tears fill her eyes she looked up at Adam and AJ who had come back into the living room from the kitchen.   
  
“Congrats momma!” AJ said climbing in her lap   
  
“Thank you, baby-boy.” Kim said kissing his forehead.   
  
Jay and Nicole stayed a little longer but left with a promise that they would be back the next day. AJ was so exhausted from the early morning wake up and the long day of travel that he crashed in Adam’s lap. Kim grabbed his bags of clothes while Adam carried him up to his room. She watched as Adam very gently laid AJ in the queen-sized bed, taking AJ’s shoes off as Kim kissed the little boy on the head before following Adam out of the room.   
  
“I’ll take the couch, you can stay in my room.” He said has he turned to head for the stairs, she caught his arm before he could.   
  
“We’re two grown adults, we can share a bed for one night.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes, I’m sure”   
  
That’s how a little later she found herself somewhere she never thought she would be again, in Adam Ruzek’s bed. They both laid there for 20 minutes until Kim turned towards him.   
  
“Will you hold me?” She asked quietly. He didn’t say anything, just held his arms out to her and she curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. They both fell asleep quickly and for the first time in years, both of them got restful night of sleep. 

A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
